


Games

by TheArchangelGabriel



Series: Since the Beginning [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelGabriel/pseuds/TheArchangelGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Castiel from a potentially angry Lucifer, Gabriel tries to connect with the young angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

I set Castiel on the ground, carefully watching for any signs that he would bolt towards Lucifer and Father. I lead him to the flock of young ones I was watching over, he froze in his tracks then moved to hide behind my leg.

“Come on out, no one is going to hurt you here,” I look down at him. He shakes his head stubbornly, I’m not going to win this fight. I observe the young ones one last time, making sure they aren’t going to get into trouble, and then take Castiel’s trembling hand and bring him towards the edge of the field. I stop just before the tree line.

“How about we play...” I pause as I search my mind for a game, “Hide and seek!”

His scowl turns into a grin once more.

“You hide first, I’ll count to twenty,” I say. He nods and i cover my eyes and face the other way. I hear the grass rustle as he takes off into the forest.

“.... Eighteen… Nineteen… Twenty… Ready or not here I come!” I turn and stroll into the forest checking behind the trees and under the bushes. After a few minutes I start to get worried. I search faster, calling his name occasionally. Soon enough, I see a piece of white robe peeking from under a large bush. Relieved, I smile and pull the white fabric,

“I’ve got you Castiel!”

“No you don’t, “ he grins and tries to escape back under the bush. I put him on my hip and he reaches for one of my wings.

“They’re so pretty,” he says, wonder in his voice. I chuckle, and extend them out. He pets the middle of the three on my right side, watching the light dance off the golden feathers beneath his fingers. He sits there, for a moment and then looks at me,

“It’s your turn to hide now, Gabeieel!” I tuck my wings back behind me,

“Alright,” I carry him back to the tree line, putting him down I say,

“No peeking, promise?” he nods his head vigorously, “Okay, close your eyes and count to twenty.” He obeys and starts counting. I go back into the trees looking for a place to hide. I’m too big to fit under the bushes, I’ll just have to squeeze myself behind a tree. I look for a larger one and lean against the trunk. I hear the patter of small feet on the dirt coming closer. He stops in front of my tree. I look to the left, seeing if he was still there. He was gone. Confused, I turned to my right and there he was,

“I got youuu!” he grins.

“Awe, darn,” I fake a pout, “You got me.” I ruffle his already unkempt hair.

Castiel attempts to smooth it down, with no avail.

“What other games do you like?”

He shrugs.

I pick him up.

“I’m going to throw you up, and then catch you. Is that okay?”

Castiel shifts uncomfortably, "... Yeah..." he says tentatively.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” I offer.

“NO! I’ll do it.” He looks forward in resolution.

“Alright,” I situate him so I can easily toss him, “Ready?”

He nods, and I toss him into the air, not too high, just enough to make it fun.

The first time in the air he looks terrified, but when I catch him he’s elated. A smile spreads across his face as I throw him again. After a few more times I catch him and put him on the ground and sit next to him.

“Gabeieel?”

“Yes Castiel?”

“Is that what flying is like?”

“A lot like it, yes. Why?”

“I want you to teach me.”

I look at him, his eyes gleam with hope.

“I will."


End file.
